


The White Sun

by StarryNighty



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rebellion, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Sabe and family take an invitation from Luke Skywalker’s to see the new Jedi Temple. Sensing Luke’s and Leia’s need to understand their life before the Fall of the Republic Sabe reluctantly considers but is stopped as she finds a long awaited surprise! Set roughly 16 years after the Battle of Yavin, Sabe with family in tow joins the Skywalker's on Miccoth.





	The White Sun

Timeline: This is my own head cannon as I am hopelessly in love with Sabe/Obi-wan! This isn’t Beta’d, apologies for any mistakes!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabé awoke in the morning feeling warm and full of hope within her heart. She couldn’t remember why today was any different than any other day of the week. Slowly, she sat up becoming increasingly aware she could feel the age in her bones, Sabé gazed dreamily out of the window on to the Naboo lush landscape. 

Memories of running through the grass as a child flooded her mind. Benda, her mother, would chase after her. Suddenly she was hit with the fragrance of the wild flowers just outside the eve of the window. As a child the air blew warm and moist on the watery planet; the memory of the sun upon her skin rose up like a geyser spraying her with remembrances of a time so very long ago.

Obi-Wan was at the forefront of the flood as she sat still in her bed, her eyes locked on the purple flowers outside her window. His breath soft upon her neck she felt his hand upon her shoulder.

“I miss you.” She whispered.

Sabé felt the heat of his chest rest on her left shoulder, the feathery kisses on her collar bone had her turning to the source. Obi-Wan looked beautiful…just as he had when they had met; buzzed hair of that of a Padawan, beardless smooth skin with a touch of a tan. Crystal blue eyes stared at her curiously as if he wanted to ask a question. As soon as her mouth opened to speak, his lips were upon her own.

“I have missed you…” Sabé whimpered between kisses.

Her shaky hands reached to feel the softness of his face and felt nothing. Brown eyes opened to find him gone. Memories; were all she had now of the man she had spent the last forty-three years of her life loving unconditionally. There had been other men pass through, but none had the lasting fortitude she required, none could climb the boundary she had built around her heart. 

And today, especially today, she found herself in deep thought about her life before the fall of the Republic. Sabé had been on the planet of Corucsant for the support of their child Benda; who had lost her husband in the Separatist attack against the Republic. Time moved so quickly after that day, nothing was what it seemed, and their lives became quickly intertwined with the fate of a young Jedi.

Sabé never thought of herself as particularly brave or ambitions, she simply lived her life within the best of her means. If something got in the way of that she pushed it away in the name of honor. But on that day, there was nothing honorable about slaughter, nothing courageous when you had to run for the sake of your life and the life of your child and grandchild. She could still smell the smoke of the duracrete burning within the Jedi Temple in her nostrils, the sounds of the Clone guns, and the distant battle cries of those brave men and women who lost their lives senselessly.

She closed her eyes as the waves of memory over took her. Cold feet felt the warmth of her floor beneath her and the softness of the mattress she sat upon but still her mind cascaded backward to the moment she watched her daughter lay dying. Flashes of images thereafter of their flight away from Corucsant were thrown together with that of seeing Obi-Wan hug Benda in the medical facility that was hidden in the asteroid field. He had been so fatherly…she admitted. Sabé wanted nothing more than to have more of the father side of him than she had which were tainted and twisted with the events of that day. But that was all she had really, and she held those memories closer than any secrets she had.

Sabé opened her eyes at the sound of foot steps behind her bedroom door approached. A soft hum announced their presence as the door slid open.

“Good morning Mom.” Benda strode in with a frenzied haste about her.

She nodded absentmindedly and stood to grab her robe from the nearby chair. Sabé buried her reverie deep beyond the reach of the day’s plans. No need to remember, she reiterated, no more worrying.

“I brought you some breakfast, but we are out of sweetener cubes..I sent D4 out for more. He’s been on the fritz though – not sure if we will have any for when we return.” Benda placed a small tray of toast and Roki tea upon Sabé’s desk. 

“I received a holo from Kolor about an hour ago – he and Aigle have arrived safely.”

Once more Sabé nodded as she picked up a piece of toast and bite off a large portion. Benda’s bright blue eyes followed the image of her mother as she placed her packed bags at the door of her room. The feeling Benda felt was anything but content, she could feel the turmoil within her mother easily.

“Are you anxious?” Her steps followed that of her mother to the refresher where she was pulling her long silver hair into a loose bun. Sabé shrugged and reached for a towel to wash her face.

“I am not sure what I feel.” She tossed the used clothe upon the counter and stared at her child. Something was different about Benda today thought Sabé but quickly reminded herself that Benda was her father’s daughter, and she had the eyes to prove it. “Leia is being very..sneaky about what she wants. The girl has simply asked that I and my family join her on Miccoth.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“Absolutely not.”

Observing the redness of frustration easy into her daughters cheeks Sabé exited the refresher to pick her travel clothing.

“Please tell me you are joking.” Benda groaned.

“Benda – I am not to interfere!” Sabé scooped up her robes and returned to the thresh hold of the refresher where Benda stood. “Your father…” Unexpectedly Sabé felt tears prick her eyes and looked away. Taking one deep breath and releasing it she looked back at daughter.

“It is very important that Leia and Luke discover their story for themselves.”

“But isn’t also important for them to know…that in this whole galaxy they still have family?”

Benda’s expression turned to kindness, compassion and understanding. Sabe knew her daughter, knew what she was capable of, and she was aware of the nearsightedness Benda’s sympathy could encompass. 

“And they will know. One day they will want their answers, and hopefully they will get them. ” said Sabe.

Her daughter nodded. With a quick assured smile, Benda walked out of the room. Sabe stared after her. She still could see her as that girl who met her father for the first time on Coruscant. Before all of the good times would stop, before Anakin’s choice, and the loss of her dearest friend. 

Sabe shook her head slightly. It was so easy to get lost in thought these days. It started forty days ago. Constant remembrances began to just rise to the surface of her memories. It’s all she could do to not think. It had felt like she was experiencing it all over again…every day. 

She began to dress by throwing off her robe and night gown. Sabe put on her tunic and pants as she finished off her toast. And even though she was performing everyday tasks, her mind would wonder. Today’s thoughts seemed to be focused on the Temple. It was the very first time she could think until before that moment that she would die. Not only her own demise but also that of her pregnant daughter, then there was the deaths happening all around her. Then their entrapment in the Temple’s shafts just before they found freedom to the outside.

Sabe greeted the second house droid who came to fetch her baggage. She gave orders as she looked at the chrono on the wall, and knew she was slightly behind but it would okay. Sabe gave herself one more once over in the fresher mirror. She had noticed the lines long ago when they first set in, but she wore them proudly as a mark of a life spent well.

She walked from the fresher and sat on the bed to place on her traveling boots, nice and snug, they were old but trusty and would fare well in a journey. It had been too long since they had seen Miccoth. For three cycles Sabe had been able to teach at the Luke’s new order. It was an opportunity she had not considered before it was offered. Nothing was more important to her than to let others know what had happened leading up to Order 66, and consequently what had in the years after.

Sabe was already on the second floor landing when she remembered the last conversation Padme and she had had on Coruscant only days before it all went bad. She had seemed cheerful enough but nothing that could fool Sabe. It was plan to see for her. She after all, had been Padme’s decoy; had studied her mannerisms, her voice, and how she thought. 

Nothing had been the same after the battle over Coruscant. Benda had lost her husband a few hours before it had ended, but it didn’t have any less of an impact if had occurred just after it. Sabe had been on her way hours before when she heard of the reports of the Separatist Army moving that way. She did not know where Obi-wan was at that moment but she would be there for Benda. And after consoling Benda, Padme appeared at her daughter’s apartment. Sabe’s memory of her friend always varied in her mind somewhat. Sometimes she saw her as being very sad, and then there were days like this when Sabe then remembered Padme’s voice and how she sounded. 

“Mom, the shuttle is ready. It is completely full and the baggage is secured we only need you now.” Benda smiled lightly and took her mother’s arm within her own. They walked together toward the shuttle. It was a short trip but nonetheless enjoyable as Sabe began to feel her apprehension settle and focused more upon the journey. 

The world looked smaller out their port window. They had opted to take their own ship, a sleek dated model but no less efficient. It offered enough space for her family her three other daughters plus two and a half grand children made for an interesting travel situation. She wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Sabe leaned back upon her travel chair. Her small room on the ship was not that much removed from that of Padme’s at a time when she was Queen of Naboo. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Sudden tears sprung in her eyes as she looked out of her porter. The stars slid by as did her thoughts. She was surrounded by people and objects that reminded her of another life. Silently reprimanding herself she knew Obi-wan lived within her daughter, and that of her grandchildren, and yet sadness lingered. Loneliness was always with her. The life she had left had made sure to leave her missing one or two moments that should have been happy, and instead replaced them with a deep unbinding sorrow for the loss of her first grandchild and that of Obi-Wan.

She wiped tears away then held her face in her hands as she cried.

–

The fresh air of Naboo filled her lungs. She was young, bold, and fresh with possibility. It had been some years since she had felt this energized, and it was happening during her training as decoy. Padme had hidden herself within the girls, none knew her true identity until this day. And it was she, Sabe, that knew first from studying the girl. 

Sabe recalled the face of the young queen in full color. Her kind brown eyes never betrayed the kindness she held within. The same eyes now were gazing now upon present company in welcoming them to Miccoth. As much as Sabe had contributed to the cause of the Rebellion she never really let herself think about the resemblance she observed in Leia and Luke in contrast to their parentage. The thought had always been parces away in her thoughts as she relayed information, sabotaged imperial efforts, and spied. Today she was grateful for Leia and Luke for in them laid an opportunity to remember her friends.

Leia led Sabe her daughter Benda and husband Kolar along with their two daughters Aidora and Aigle along with their children to their quarters. There she was able to reconnect with her middle granddaughter and wife. They all spoke about what was going on in the new temple, what this visit might mean, and why they had been summoned.

“Ameerah, really, do you honestly believe that all of this hassle is about the treaty?” said Aidora as she took a long drink from her cup.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s a serious situation Dora and I have first hand news about it.”

"Then it would be a Senate matter and not of the Order.“ said Aigle who took her place on the chair in the living quarters of their shared section of the temple.

All family was present it seemed. Kolor stood quietly behind Benda who sat engaged in the conversation among their daughters. The grandchildren had been fed and put down for the night. All of them wanted to voice their own theories about the matter. And Sabe sat watching them all from her cushioned position at the edge of the gathering.

"Leia did seem very welcoming. I take she has her hands full with all everything that is going on I suppose.” said Aidora.

“Doesn’t make me anymore suspicious than I already am Dora. Why would somebody of her standing want to meet us..” said Ameerah as she seemed to drift away in thought.

“We will see what is happening in the morning. For now, I will be going to bed for the night. A fourteen hour trip has made these old bones tired.” said Sabe as she stood to walk to her quarters, Benda began to rise but she signaled her to sit.

“I can do this, just a bit stiff, Benda.”

Sabe left her family within the walls of the living quarters. Instead of heading straight to her room she decided to stretch her legs for a walk. The temple certainly seemed old with vines ostensibly springing from the ancient cracks. And it smelled like a fresh garden of sorts to her. Nothing like on Naboo, of course, but rather the garden of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but older and less ventilated. Sabe walked and thought as she had done for the last few solar months, her mind drifted back to her memories. But they did not take off as much as they would have if she were at home. She began to think of the possibilities of what this Temple has brought to the galaxy.

It wasn’t too long until she had passed the atrium they had saw on the way to their quarters. She had wondered what lie on the other end of the hall so she strolled. Large rooms furnished with basic living quarter furniture sat waiting for future trainees. Others were simply empty and void of any touch other than that of a cleaner droid. Sabe observed how quiet it was in this Temple. It was empty for now, but not hallow.

She thought of her youngest granddaughter Aidora. Who had seemed to be of nomadic origin though her upbringing would contradict that. The blond haired young woman was the image of Benda and yet shared none of her personality. She was twenty-eight cycles old now with a young child and one on the way and yet Aidora was just as indecisive as she was in her youth. She had gone off world at a young age and wondered the galaxy with a band of people who possibly were involved with illegal activity. Sabe had never asked her and decided to let Aidora keep her own secrets. Force, knew she had her own. But the young woman had always come back home, at first with her son, Maven, the oldest of her children. Sabe slightly laughed at Benda’s reaction to grandmother-hood. Sabe had found much in common with Aidora, and sometimes secretly considered her the favorite of her grandchildren. Almost.

The image of a bright red headed little girl came to the surface of her memories. Young and fresh, the three year old child was full of energy and could be found messing around with anything she could get her hands on. Her whole being was in a fixed position for their family. She had been born in war but her life had meant that she would live it in peace.

Sabe turned a corner down the lightly lit corridor. She thought there were voices already haunting the temple as she walked. The distant murmurings of past, present, and future could be heard. Perhaps, she thought, the potentiality of this place was manifesting now.

She heard a little voice of a girl mouthing the words ‘i love you’, such a sweet innocent voice that Sabe had cherished. The voice of Mara, though more than thirty years had passed, still lasted in her memory. Sabe’s heart still hurt as well when she thought too hard on the sound. Ultimately, the images were followed with Mara’s voice, then to the day she was taken. And to the thought of: Where is she today?

This time the sounds of conversation where not only in Sabe’s thoughts, she could actually hear two people talking at the wide open area at the end of the corridor. Being in a roaming mood still she continued her direction and if asked would feign ignorance about her location. The hall ended into a large antechamber with a single light at the center, she observed it could be more illuminated but it was night and the temple was subdued. Banners with both Republic and Jedi Order emblems hung from the ceiling on either side of a statue. At first the likeness caught Sabe off guard, as though she was not sure what she was seeing so she stopped and peered at it from the entry way.

Old eyes were not what they once were. Sabe could still hear the voices of others in the corridor leading away from the chamber. So she walked toward the stony figure. The sounds of her foot falls fell away, as did the voices as she approached. Her heart suddenly felt great pain as she saw who the statue was in resemblance to. Obi-Wan was not old, instead, it was him roughly at the time the Republic was succumbing to the Empire. Her eyes traced the grey pallet, his eyes were open and expressed honor, duty, and loyalty. His stance appeared more passive than what his faced expressed, his hands were folded before him.

“Obi-Wan,” said Sabe softly.

The last time she could remember seeing him this young was on Tatooine, just after the loss of Mara. He had been comforting, understanding, and loved her above all else. And yet, he would not help her to save their grandchild. Sabe had been very angry with him and said words that had cut him deeper than any strike she could have landed. He still let her though. Sabe had been lost, and dwelt in absolute darkness for the duration of her stay with him to the point she could barely look at him without feeling guilt. Sabe closed her eyes, and could feel tears fall away, then down her cheeks. She held in her mind the image of Obi-Wan, that morning just after the celebration on Naboo. He had held her close in the palace garden, he smelled like old panta bread mostly due to his robe being taken by a gungan and used to sop up a reckless toast in celebration. She giggled somewhat at the thought, he had actually appeared carefree that night even though his Master had passed he looked youthful compared to this statue.

“Lady Sabe?”

Her head turned to the voice and she opened her eyes to see a young man standing to her right. Blond hair, blue eyes, and features that looked much like his fathers. Luke looked concerned at her state, his eyes always were kind.

“Hey are you okay?” He looked from her to the statue and then back to her. “Did you know him?”

Her brown eyes slid back to the figure and she nodded contently.

“Ben, -Obi-Wan was a great Jedi.”

Sabe looked back at Luke, who now appeared surprised that somebody else would know his name but him.

“He taught your father the ways of the Force, he was good and honorable.”

Sabe smiled tenderly at Luke at the mention of his father he had seemed eager to hear more on the subject. He might have asked further if it were not for a tall woman who walked from the corridor leading away from the two. Sabe saw her first as Luke had his back to her. Sabe looked away back at Luke and then the thought hit her. A flash of remembering the face of somebody lost, it was her eyes the green shade she had seen only once that belonged to a little girl no older than four. Luke turned to address the woman and Sabe found herself not being able to take her eyes off of her. She wasn’t interested in their conversations, what plans they were figuring out, or what was even going on at that moment. The woman had Benda’s soft square shape of face, even her mouth seemed to move in the same manner when she spoke, and her hair was the same shade of red as Relael’s. Sabe’s eyes took in all of her appearance and could now hear her own heart beating fiercely in her chest as she felt a pull in the Force towards this woman.

The woman’s eyes moved upon Sabe and they met brown. Sabe quickly managed a feeble smile that perhaps seemed friendly and waited.

“Lady Sabe, this is my-” Sabe saw her poke Luke’s rib and he corrected. " I mean her name is Mara Jade,“ said Luke as he gave the woman a withering look.

Sabe tried so very hard to control her insides. Many years of wrangling in the weight of guilt, suffering, longing, and hatred for herself had somehow been stuffed into an area of her heart she thought would never exist again after Mara was gone. That she could forget the torment of being captured and losing her granddaughter. It all seemed to become exposed all over again and yet simultaneously being cured with the light of a warm sun on a distant world.

"Your name is Mara Jade?”

Luke was watching Sabe as her face went from welcoming to an emotional state he could only equal to shock, sadness, and happiness. He looked at Mara who was still watching Sabe and her expression was that of curiosity but also recognition.

“Yes..do I know you?”

Sabe broke eye contact and turned from the couple and held her hands to her mouth as she began to cry hard. But only for a few seconds out of the corner of her eye she could see Obi-Wan’s statue and suddenly felt as though the Force had led her to this moment. A point of time she should not get lost in by giving herself grief.

“Lady Sabe, are you okay? Do you want me to take you back to your quarters?” Said Luke.

Sabe wiped her tears away and gave a deep breath before turning back to him. Her eyes automatically looked back at Mara who was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her.

“No Luke, I’m exactly where I need to be now.” Sabe smiled as she spoke toward Mara. “I never really wanted to invest time in knowing the Force. What it meant to my life or those around me. I wanted to think that people do as they pleased that there was nothing guiding us. But standing here, right now, I know that I was wrong.”

Mara’s eyes looked to Luke for a second and then came right back to Sabe.

“Do you know me?”

Sabe nodded slowly.

“I believe you are the daughter of Relael Azil and Benda Nalenarn. And she is my daughter.”

Luke and Mara stood still. If they were shocked they did not show it. Instead Luke put his arm around Sabe as though to help her with her words.

“Lady Sabe, I think it’s pretty late. You must be exhausted.”

“No Luke, I know when I see my family.” Sabe pointed. “And she is my family.”

–

“Ameerah! Have you ever known her to lie, mislead, or conspire against innocent people?” Aigle stood as she reacted to her older sisters claims that Sabe was merely seeking attention in her old age. “How could you say that?”

“Mother, I only am looking at other angles. What are the chances that our sister, who was taken decades ago, could be here!” The dark haired woman waved her arms around for a moment. “Right here in this temple at this time..”

“ I believe her.” said Aidora timidly as the others in the room looked at her.

“As do I.” spoke up Kolor. And his comment was enough to silence other ideas about the validity of Sabe’s claim. “We haven’t even seen this woman yet, only what Luke has told us. Sabe urged him to take a sample from her and run a relative test against that of this woman. Benda are you prepared for the results?”

Benda had been silent during the entire conversation that was taking place on this morning. She was sitting by a window staring out on to the enriched swampy moon completely captured in thought. Memories of her young daughter were always there, she had kept Mara close to everything she did in her life, and always felt as though she was bring Mara along. But now, the hope that Mara was well and here in the temple the stirring of hope was taking hold within.

“Benda?”

The voice of her husband brought her out of reverie.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for my entire life. I am prepared for anything the Force brings.”

They heard the door of Sabe’s quarters open and the aged woman stepped into the room. They could tell she had been crying, the rims of her eyes pink, and a pained expression upon her face. They knew she was experiencing the loss of Mara all over again.

“Luke has said that my blood and Mara’s is a genetic match, which only could be shared between a grandchild and a grandmother.”

Benda stood suddenly, tears falling fast in her eyes, however, she never stopped looking at her mother. Sabe walked to her daughter and the two women held onto each other. Silently weeping. Sabe’s voice shook as she spoke.

“Are you ready to see your daughter?” Sabe pulled from Benda and cupped her daughters face in her soft aged hands. Benda nodded as tears fell, she was shaking hard now and her heart was beating fast as she struggled to reign in some of her emotion.

“She is waiting for you. Just passed that door, Mara is waiting. Go she’s in the training hall.” Sabe said breathlessly.

Benda rushed from her mother as she walked past the teary eyes of her children and husband. She opened the door and stepped through and felt as though everything had changed suddenly. She walked and walked and felt her heart slowly become whole once more. With every step closer she knew she was closer to Mara. That all of these years had not been in vain, that she had never forgotten the day she was taken from her and that one day she would be reunited. Thoughts of how she would look were second, all Benda could image was how Mara would feel when she finally could put her arms around her again.

Benda knew she was in the right place when she could hear somebody beating upon a mat. She walked into the large chamber filled with sparing dummies, mats, and highly stacked crates. At first she saw no one. Then to the far left corner of the room she could hear a woman’s deep breath and strikes upon an object. Benda walked quickly at first but slowed as she grew nearer to her. And she watched the woman as she fought with the dummy. She lunged, twirled, and jumped higher than Benda had ever seen anybody do. Her movements were fluid and sleek as she practiced. The realization hit her. Mara is a Jedi. Benda smiled, of course she is a Jedi she said to herself.

The woman suddenly stopped her back was turned but she looked over her shoulder toward Benda. Stepping from the shadow of the stacked crates Benda walked toward her. She felt her heart beat as though it would jump from her chest at any moment. And still the steps toward Mara continued. She turned fully and looked at Benda that halted any movement from Benda as she was taken aback by Mara’s looks. Only six steps distance between them and it felt like a whole quadrant existed there, thought Benda. Like she was looking at a ghost from her past Benda immediately saw Relael in Mara’s eyes. Emerald green with sienna colored hair with a face in her likeness.

Mara never took her eyes off of Benda, she threw down her practice sword and covered the gap between them.

Benda had to look up at her for she was tall, not as tall as Relael, but still inherited some of his height. In an action that mimicked her mother’s, Benda’s left hand reached out to Mara’s face. She was happy that Mara did not pull away and instead she grabbed Benda’s left with her own hand. The two women never took their eyes off each other. Benda suddenly smiled big when she touched Mara’s face, large tears of gratitude fell from her eyes as she slowing put her hand around Mara’s neck and pulled her toward her. Mara’s hand held on to her mother’s back as they embraced.

Benda collapsed which sent Mara down with her as they both clung to each other. Small whimpers could be heard coming from Benda as she cried out for thankfulness.

“My daughter has been returned to me!” She cried out into the training hall.

~


End file.
